1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus capable of reducing sound (driving noise) generated during driving of a driving portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an imaging apparatus for recording an image signal and an audio signal. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-292048 discusses an imaging apparatus that reduces sound (driving noise) generated by a driving portion, such as a motor for moving a lens during movement of the lens provided or installed in the apparatus.
In such a conventional method, the audio signal is attenuated by a certain level (gain down) during driving of the driving portion. Thus, even when a volume of ambient sound is large, and an influence of the sound (driving noise) generated by the driving of the driving portion is not so distinctive, the audio signal is attenuated by a certain level. In consequence, the volume of the ambient sound becomes small during driving of the driving portion, thus giving uncomfortable feeling to a user.